globalvoicesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Taiwan
Taiwan translators work here! Basics * Information about Taiwan from Wikipedia Flavor Sources watched * Flickr photos tagged "Taiwan" * The del.icio.us "Taiwan" tag * Technorati tag "Taiwan" * Technorati posts that mention "Taiwan" Local blogs Mandarin & Taiwanese *SocialForce Blog site and [http://www.socialforce.org/phpBB/portal.php Forum of free and Democracy Formosa Fighting EVIL 'PR'o-'C'hina media invading Taiwan] *Spicynews Taiwan's answer to "The Daily Show", professional and satirical. *ChinaTimes Blog site includes many Taiwanese bloggers, primarily blogging in Chinese. *twblog.net Taiwan leading collective blog-host/rss news channel site. *heterotopias with powerful critics, aslo a leading blogger who promote/help many blogger and blog community. Some English *Zonble's Promptbook Eclectic mix of info-tech , culture, etc. *Pinyin Info Comments on Language use in Taiwan *THIS IS MY YARD life, thoughts, and everythings else *Fred Jame's Atelier Critics and discussions on language, online culture, technology, marketing and publishing. English Only *enPOTS The alternative report and listings info for foreigner who live in Taiwan. *The foreigner in formosa A blog as a kind of information clearing-house and electronic diary. *INDIAC It's not democracy, it's a conspiracy!. *NY Press Division Taiwan Never Gives up-Still Waiting for a Green Light to the UN. *Nihowdy The Ba-Gua Shan of Taichung Blogs *Notes of a Former Native Speaker Life and library of a college English teacher from the U.S. *Poagao's Journal Poagao is an ex-American who dabbles in filmmaking, photography, swordfighting and motorcycles. *Scott Sommers Taiwan Weblog Focuses on English Language Education and Policy *Taiwan Matters! A group blog on politics on Taiwan. *Taiwan Tiger A site that collects interesting views on Taiwan through photos and diaries. *Taiwan Today News, information about Taiwan, the beautiful island country in Asia. *The Taipei Kid Snarky comments about life in Taipei *The View From Taiwan Focuses on Taiwan politics and on international reporting about Taiwan *What's up in Taiwan A weekly podcast about this island. Letting you know the ups and downs of Taiwan through fellow travelers, learn about this wonderful island from their experiences. *Writer's Block American by birth, Taiwanese at heart- the online diary of a blogger born in the U.S., raised in Canada, now living in Taiwan. Local news *International Community Radio Taipei (ICRT) ICRT serving the foreign community in Taiwan and forging a cultural link between Taiwan people and the English-speaking residents of the island. *Taiwan Headlines Online newspaper compiled of headlines from Chinese and English-language publications. Updated every weekday. *China Post English-language newspaper with pro-Kuomintang (Chinese Nationalist Party) editorial slant. *Taipei Times English-language Taiwan oriented newspaper devoted to providing information to the local and foreign communities in Taiwan (pro-DPP slant). *Taiwan Journal An official English weekly paper reporting Taiwan’s democratic, political, cultural, economic and industrial events. *Taiwan Review Find solid, in-depth features on business trends, society, the arts, cross-Strait relations, and key books, plus special reports and interviews. *Taiwan News Voice of the people, bridge to the world (English) *POTS The only alternative/underground culture weekly in Taiwan (Chinese) Other information *Forumosa Taiwan’s Global Online Community, a message board for people interested in expat life in Taiwan. category:Local Information